The Shadows
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Death is coming and Fell's Church is in the middle of it again.Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan all thought this was over after Klaus.But when a shocking secret of Damon's get out they are thrown into chaos once more.What has Damon been hiding since childhood?
1. Just Like Old Times

**The Shadows**

_**Author's Note: This takes place after Klaus is defeated in the fourth book. May contain adult themes like rape, and self harm later and it may change to M rating later but for now it is T.**_

**Chapter One: Just Like Old Times**

Damon's Pov

We were all outside of the boarding house, discussing the trip to Italy. Stefan and Elena were glued together as usual and the little witch was sitting on the grass.

Mutt had left for college after things with Klaus were over. The scary girl, Meredith, had left to meet up with the Alaric guy.

Elena had somehow managed to convince me to stay for a little while since Stefan was taking her and Bonnie to Italy anyways.

My eyes drifted around the side of the house, watching every corner when I suddenly tensed. My eyes roamed every inch faster and more thoroughly. We were blocked off from the road by trees so why did it feel like someone was watching me?

"Damon," I could hear my brother faintly calling my name. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of a black blur and I got into a fighting position and snarled loudly. My eyes were flicking this way and that, waiting for the attacker to show themselves.

I didn't expect the black blur to run up behind me and tackle me to the ground laughing though. He pinned me down so I surged up ready to rip his throat out when I recognized that laugh.

"James," I exclaimed grinning wickedly up at him, my fangs out.

"Hey Damon, what's up?" He teased, his fluffy, milk-chocolate hair falling over blue eyes.

"You at the moment and if you ever tackle me again, I'll kill you," I responded in a sweet tone, pushing him off and getting up.

Stefan cleared his throat. He was holding Elena and Bonnie behind him wondering if James was a threat most likely.

"James this is my brother, Stefan, and his humans, Elena and Bonnie. No biting. Stefan and company this is James," I introduced them.

"Ladies," James greeted kissing their hands and he shook Stefan's hand. He froze after kissing Bonnie's hand though.

"Ah, a witch. I myself was a witch before I was turned into a vampire. Same for my sister," James said smiling at the blushing Bonnie.

Then he looked back at Stefan. "Ah, and you must be the vegetarian brother he is always whining about. My sister, Sara, is a veggie too," James commented.

"Where is Sara," I asked.

"So glad you asked Damon," James responded smirking. As if on cue I could see another black blur racing towards us, this time knocking James over.

"You were supposed to knock him over," James yelled laughing. Sara got up. She had long curly light brown hair and green-blue eyes.

"Hello, I am Sara the veggie as James puts it," she greeted extending her hand to everyone even James and then hugging me. She was like my little sister when I had lived with them a few years back.

"And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I asked smirking as she pulled away.

She was about to answer but she froze staring at me. "Your aura it seems blurry and foggy, darker even-," she cut off, realization coming to her eyes.

"You've been having visions again," she accused, eyes narrowing into blue-green slits.

_**I hope you all liked it so far, kind of confusing but the next chapter will explain everything.**_


	2. A Touch of Death

**The Shadows**

_**Previous: "And what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" I asked smirking as she pulled away.**_

_**She was about to answer but she froze staring at me. "Your aura it seems blurry and foggy, darker even-," she cut off, realization coming to her eyes.**_

_**"You've been having visions again," she accused, eyes narrowing into blue-green slits.**_

**Chapter Two: A Touch of Death**

"You are, aren't you? I can't believe you!" She shrieked in rage after I didn't respond. I could feel Stefan's, Bonnie's, and Elena's confusion.

"You have visions?" Stefan asked, cocking his head to one side like a curious puppy.

"Yes, don't you know, he has some witch blood in him. You do too I suppose," Sara explained more calmly to Stefan. Then she turned back to me, fury in her eyes. "He has painful, deadly visions that he is supposed to be blocking out so he doesn't DIE!" She shouted the word die getting up in my face and slapping me hard on the chest.

"But no, you're too damn lazy to save your own life! Do you not remember what those visions do to you?" I glared at her still staying silent.

"What do they do to him?" Bonnie asked meekly, looking terrified of getting deadly visions too.

Sara's eyes immediately softened and warmed up. "Don't worry dear, you won't get his type of visions," she reassured her, guilty of scaring the little witch. Again she turned back to me glaring, full rage in her blue-green eyes.

"Let's see, they give him headaches strong enough to make him black out, they make him thirst for blood more, he gets darker, colder, angrier, his powers get harder to control, they exhaust him, make him suicidal, drive him insane, and they can destroy him in a painful death," she listed pleasantly at first and then shouting in my face at the end. I winced at each side effect knowing it was all true.

"Thanks for caring, but I am fine," I snarled in annoyance.

"Don't forget he sometimes coughs out blood," James adds glaring at me.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have a death wish? Why?" She asked trying to calm down. I glared at her and turned to leave, not wanting to confess in front of everyone or in front of anyone at all but James was blocking my way.

"Why aren't you blocking them Damon?" She asked, desperately this time, eyes wide and pleading.

"Because they are too much damn fun!" I answered sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes further if that was possible.

"They're too strong," I finally muttered.

"What was that?" James teased pretending he hadn't heard me.

She was about to argue more when a spark of realization came to her eyes.

"Let me guess, you got into a fight, had a brush of death, and now they are even worse?" She guesses wearily. I didn't agree but she knew she was right.

She slapped my chest again, harder this time."You are so careless! You irresponsible jerk! Don't you ever think before you do something?" She yelled, slapping me again and again while James laughed behind her.

"Excuse me, as much as I love to see Damon get yelled at, could you explain what's going on?" Stefan asked.

Sara smiled and stopped hitting me. "Sure. Well as you've heard you brother and you are part witch, like James and me. I'm guessing your powers are dormant. Damon gets strong visions because his powers are so strong. Whatever touch with death he had it seemed to amplify them so he can't ignore them as usual. Now Damon is in danger of dying," she explained glaring at me as she finished.

"What!" Elena shouted in shock. "Isn't there some way to save him?"

Sara shook her head frowning. "If there is I don't know it," she answered gently.

"What kind of visions are they?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Before I could stop her Sara answered Bonnie's question.

"Well in some he could see the future vaguely. Other time he'll see random people die. Some don't even make sense."

"They do, I just don't know how to interpret them," I corrected her. "And if you keep talking about them, you'll send me into one," I snarled.

But I could already feel the tell tale signs that meant a vision was coming. My head erupted in pain, my vision got blurry, everything looked brighter and intense and I felt dizzy and sick.

"Too late," I gasped out as my vision went black and I could no longer see.

_**Please review, it will make me oh so happy and I hope you like it so far!**_


	3. The Shadows

**The Shadows**

_**Previous:**__**But I could already feel the tell tale signs that meant a vision was coming. My head erupted in pain, my vision got blurry, everything looked brighter and intense and I felt dizzy and sick.**_

"_**Too late," I gasped out as my vision went black and I could no longer see.**_

**Chapter Three: The Shadows**

**Bonnie's Pov**

I watched horrified as something like a black cloud swirled around Damon. I knew instantly only James, Sara, and I could see it because we were witches. I looked back at Stefan to see if he could see it too. It didn't look like it, but like Sara had said maybe his powers are dormant.

Damon dropped to his knees and let his head fall back. His eyes turned completely blood red. There was blood in his eyes, his blood.

**Damon's Pov**

I couldn't see and I could no longer stand so I let myself drop to my knees and I let my head fall back. My eyes stung and my head was pounding with the pressure of something trying to get inside of it.

I was confused and disorientated, not knowing where I was or what was happening for a moment. I could hear Sara calling my name and then I thought I could hear the others too, but there was a roaring in my ears that their voices could not compete with.

Suddenly I could see again, but I was no longer outside of the boarding house. I was standing on a grassy cliff, staring out over the edge. The sky was dark with clouds and the wind blew cold air that wrapped around me.

"Damon, tell us what you see." Sara's voice drifted into my mind faintly.

"I am on a grassy cliff staring over the edge. There's a river below. It's so cold, everything is cold." My voice was automatic and unemotional.

"The cold is coming. You can slip and fall when running on ice. It's hard to get up after you fall and one day you may never get back up," my voice drifted out again but the words were foreign to me. This time I couldn't remember why I had said that.

Suddenly I lurched forward and fell off the cliff.

"I'm falling now over the cliff but I'm not scared. I think I wanted to fall, everything was to cold. I think I'm going to die. Maybe I'll be warmer dead," I announced as I fell. Everything changed before I hit the river.

I was now in a sea of people. There was a platform ahead built around a tree where a noose hung.

"I'm at a hanging now, a sea of people around me. There's a line of people about to get hung. It's us, all of us. They're putting the noose around my neck. Next is Stefan he looks angry, than James he looks unemotional, than Elena she looks annoyed, than Sara she looks sad, and then Bonnie she looks pissed," I told them watching with curiosity.

I was grinning wickedly as they set me on the trap door of the platform.

"I'm grinning…I look evil," I announced and then there is the snap of the lever being pulled and the trap door opened and down I fell, hanging there my eyes wide open still grinning. Then something unexpected happened, a few of the people came up with torches and they started setting fire to the rope.

"The towns people, they're setting fire to the rope that is hanging me. I'm going to burn to death," I announced panicking now, watching as the fire engulfed me and my mouth opened in an eternal scream as I died.

Then suddenly everything vanished and I was back at the boarding house, the sky was growing steadily darker.

**Bonnie's Pov**

The blood drained from his eyes and everyone let out a relieved sigh. But the dark cloud around Damon didn't leave. His chest was rising and falling with unnecessary breathing.

"Damon is it over?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Can't you see them?" He asked in a breathless voice. He kept looking around and he got up backing away from nothing.

"See what Damon? What do you see?" James asked.

"The Shadows, they're everywhere! Can't you see them?" He asked again looking scared.

"What do they want," Sara asked, looking serious.

"My soul," Damon answered as if it was obvious and normal.

"What are the Shadows?' Stefan asked.

"They're the dead who haunt the earth. They want our souls, it keeps them warm. They do anything to get warm again," Damon answered still looking around frantically and backing away from the invisible creatures.

"Tell us more about them," Sara coaxed.

"They died with broken and lonely souls, now they have nowhere to go. They hate everything but they hate the living and the undead the most.

People who have had a brush of death can see them. The Shadows go after them only. They use their nails to cut open your skin so they can slip into your body and steal it.

They suck your soul out and eat it and steal your body but never your eyes. It is hard to tell Shadows from real people but when they steal your body your eyes change grey because they don't have a soul to give their eyes color. Eyes are the doorway to the soul. Then they live through you," Damon explained and as he did a cut started to appear on his cheek like an invisible knife cutting him open.

"DAMON!" I screamed as I realized one of the Shadows was about to steal his soul. James tackled Damon, hovering over him protectively and the cut vanished.

Damon continued as if nothing happened.

"Some people are born to fight them. But only if you can see them. You can't fight what you can't see." He whispered as James helped him up.

I watched as the black cloud around him vanished but Damon's eyes were changing from black to a dark blue, like the ocean.

"They're stealing his soul!" Sara panicked, unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, then they would turn grey," James corrected softly. "Who are you?" He asked Damon gently.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Jesse

**The Shadows**

_**Previous: **_I watched as the black cloud around him vanished but Damon's eyes were changing from black to a dark blue, like the ocean.

"They're stealing his soul!" Sara panicked, unshed tears in her eyes.

"No, then they would turn grey," James corrected softly. "Who are you?" He asked Damon gently.

**Chapter Four: Jesse**

**Bonnie's Pov**

Damon or whoever he was looked at James smiling.

"Jeremy Harper, but you can call me Jesse," he answered with a farmer accent.

"No, you're Damon Salvatore." Sara argued glaring at Damon or Jesse or whoever he was at the moment.

He chuckled lightly. "No, Damon Salvatore is who I was reincarnated into. I'm Jesse right now because I need to tell ya'll something about the Shadows and the war coming up.

After I got knocked out by a mule when I was alive I died for a few moments and I could see 'em. The Shadows, the Soul Suckers, the Devil's Demon's.

They all thought I was crazy, so did I for a long time. They towns people locked me up in a barn and I guess I did go crazy for a bit. The Shadows messed with my mind. That's what they love to of when you can fight them off from stealing your soul.

They get real close and they destroy your mind. I was just a farm boy and I had never had to do anything like fight them off before, but I managed. It got so hard to fight them off. Then my angel came.

Her name was Maryella. We had been friends since birth. She came to check up on me and she snapped me right outta the crazy state.

My lovely witch, Maryella," He said and then he turned to me.

"You look a lot like her miss," he told me smiling, looking happier then I had ever seen Damon's face look. I felt myself blush and he continued on.

"She was beautiful, smart, and she could see and fight them too. Gosh I miss her, my sweet Maryella," he said with a faraway look of longing.

Then he snapped out of it. "But in the end the towns people burned my sweet Maryella at the stake and I stopped fighting the Shadows and they stole my body and my soul. I only hope my poor, sweet Maryella didn't give into them too after I died."

"I thought the towns people burned her," I asked him gently.

Damon shook his head. "Nope, my Maryella tricked them. Cast a spell to make them forget what she was. She got away," he answered wearily.

"If I could, I'd do anything to fight them again. But it's Damon's turn this lifetime. I hope he remembers how to fight them." Jesse explained hopefully.

"So Jesse, you know everything about Damon don't you? Can you tell us what goes on in his twisted mind?" James asked hopefully, grinning.

Jesse laughed. "Sure, you will be spending a lot more time with him so it is only fair. He acts like nothing bothers him and he acts cold and tough to protect himself. This is bad because if he dies with a broken soul he'll become one of the Shadows himself. But the things he has seen in life…"Jesse shuddered.

"The things that man did to him," he whispered.

"What man?" Stefan asked brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember.

"Your father. He was so cruel. I'm amazed Damon still has his sanity and humanity." Jesse answered.

"Like what kind of things," Elena asked frowning.

Jesse shuddered again. "He knew what Damon and his mother were. After she gave birth to Stefan he killed her and made Damon watch her die telling him he would do the same to him some day. Gosh, he hated Damon, all because he was a witch.

His father never hurt Stefan though, hoping he'd be normal. The things he did to Damon. He used to beat him so close to death that Damon could see the Shadows. Damon's tough though, he didn't lose his head over it.

If I were Damon I would have surely killed myself. His father raped him, beat him, tortured him, and killed everyone he loved. That's why he is so cold to you Stefan. If he hadn't been your father would've cut your throat in your sleep.

I'm glad Damon pulled through. It got easier when Katherine came along. She couldn't see the Shadows, but she believed him and that was enough to save his withering sanity. She wasn't his true love though," Jesse explained.

We were all at a loss of words and Jesse's words were ringing in my ears. That was horrible! No child should grow up like that. No wonder Damon is the way he is.

"B-but my father wouldn't do t-that," Stefan stuttered completely taken over by shock.

"He would and he did. Haven't you ever seen some strange scars on Damon? When he goes all suicidal after visions it isn't just a side effect from the visions. It is a way to cope that he has used since he was four years old. It is something that has followed him through his childhood.

Please help him. He won't admit he needs it but he can't die yet. This is just the beginning. You have to be careful of these," Jesse explained rolling up the sleeve of Damon's leather jacket exposing the underside of his arms which were covered in pink, white, and red cuts. Some old, some healing, and some recent.

"He hides them with magic," Jesse added and looked around. "Look, I gotta go now. Please help him? He needs it more than ever now that he'll start seeing the Shadows again. After he comes to he'll want to go back to my homeland in California, it's just a little simple town. He'll be able to find it. Follow him, he'll find what he is looking for there," Jesse ordered and then Damon's eyes changed from dark blue as the ocean waves to black as the night sky.

There was a moment of confusion where Damon didn't know where he was so he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck," Damon muttered, seeing he was on the ground. He was about to say something else when he froze.

"They're back," he whispered looking around seeing the Shadows.

"Damon, just look at us, not them." Sara suggested, turning his head to face her.

"Do you remember any of your vision?" James asked trying to distract him.

"Yes. The cliff, the hanging, the shadows, and Jesse…." He stopped and met my eyes, than Elena's, and then finally Stefan's but he dropped them quickly when Stefan met his stare and held it.

"And he told you, asswhole," Damon mumbled trying to roll down his sleeves over his arms.

Suddenly his head snapped up and we could all see a cut start to appear on the side of his face.

_**Review and I'll update faster!**_


	5. The Beginning

**The Shadows**

_**Previous: **_ "Do you remember any of your vision?" James asked trying to distract him.

"Yes. The cliff, the hanging, the shadows, and Jesse…." He stopped and met my eyes, than Elena's, and then finally Stefan's but he dropped them quickly when Stefan met his stare and held it.

"And he told you, asswhole," Damon mumbled trying to roll down his sleeves over his arms.

Suddenly his head snapped up and we could all see a cut start to appear on the side of his face.

**Chapter Five: The Beginning**

**Bonnie's Pov**

"Damon!" Sara shouted worried as she saw the cuts.

A shiver went down my spine and I wondered how many of the shadows were here. I hated not being able to see them but on the other hand I didn't want to be their target.

Suddenly Damon jumped back falling to the ground once again, three claw marks etched into his chest, his shirt torn, and blood started to run out. I let out a shocked gasp. I didn't know they could cause physical damage like that!

"Damon! Do you remember how to fight them?" James asked him urgently trying to help him to his feet all the while his eyes glancing around widely probably trying to see the invisible creatures.

Damon locked eyes with James as if just remembering where he was and what is going on. He gave a quick nod and stood up straight so James could let go of him. On a nearby tree he ripped off an already pointed large, tree branch. His expression cold and guarded.

I watched, holding my breath, as Damon seemed to fight off the invisible creatures moving gracefully and fighting strong. He looked like a god when he fought, sexy and graceful, like he was born to fight.

Cuts appeared on him from time to time but it appeared he was winning. Next to me I could tell Stefan wanted to jump in and help his brother but they were invisible to us, it would only slow Damon down.

Then it was all over ad I let out a relieved sigh, still trembling in horror. We all rushed over to Damon who was lying on the ground panting. Stefan tilted his head and we saw his eyes were still black as the night sky.

"Let's get him inside." Sara announced to Stefan and James and Stefan easily bent down and lifted Damon into his arms. I smiled as did Elena as Damon let his head rest against his brother's arm, glaring up at him, for carrying him but at the same time a thankful smile played on his lips.

Stefan didn't look happy though, his face was set unemotional signaling he was thinking, hard.

We got up to Stefan's room and Stefan set Damon on his bed gently as possible but Damon still flinched in pain. Sara knelt next to the bedside healing his wounds.

I was amazed at how advanced she was with her powers. She would touch the wound and it would start to heal. I asked her how to do it and she told me that you have to transfer your energy into the person and picture their wounds closing and give them your strength. It looked easy enough but afterward she was slightly paler and looked exhausted.

"Thanks," Damon muttered sitting up slowly, lost in thoughts most likely.

"Well Sara and I are off to go hunting, we'll be back later to yell at you more later Damon." James announced winking at Damon and giving him a teasing smirk before they headed out.

**Damon's Pov**

I stared up at the ceiling, my body aching and my eyes searching for more shadows. The room was tense with silence. Stefan is glaring out the window, deep in thought and Elena and Bonnie are shifting uncomfortably near the door.

"Well, Bonnie and I are going to go pack some more, see you guys later." Elena announced pulling Bonnie out of the room fast before Stefan could say anything which he wasn't going to do, he barely noticed their absence.

I waited for my brother to say something, knowing it is coming.

"Five hundred years, Damon. We've been brothers for over five hundred years and you didn't find the time to tell me any of this?!" Stefan finally snapped, in the coldest voice I ever heard him use.

I sighed not bothering to say anything, sure that he was going to say more.

"I'm a witch, you're a witch and our father physically and sexually abused you and you couldn't bother to tell me any of this?!" Stefan shouted turning disbelieving eyes on me. "He raped you and you never said a damn thing?"

I glared back trying hard not to flinch at the words 'sexually abused or rape.' I hate that word, rape.

There is sadness and guiltiness behind the anger in my brother's eyes. What was he guilty for, because he never figured out or that he never tried to figure me out?

I managed to come up with a reply. "My life, my business." I responded as coldly as I could manage. But somehow it came out sounding weak and I sounded lonely instead of cold.

Stefan must have noticed too because he raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I moved to get up so I could leave this uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the room. Stefan held my shoulder down, minding my cuts and bruises.

"Damon you need to rest, you're still healing." He ordered. I gave a deep sigh and didn't try to overpower him. I was too weak and sore, and the thought of getting up was unpleasant. Stefan sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Damon, why didn't you ever tell me?" He sounded weary and exhausted, all the anger gone from his voice.

I was about to repeat myself with the, 'my life, my business,' but the words died on my lips and new words formed.

"If you would've known he would've killed you. That was our deal. That you stay out everything and that he could do whatever he wants to me." I explained softly, finally admitting to something. Memories of those horrid nights flashed before my eyes. All the torture, all the pain caused by him made me into what I am today. He made me this way.

My brother was surprised that I had actually gave him a real answer. Realization slowly came to his eyes.

"You protected me." He stated in awe, staring down at me, eyes wide, searching my face for any emotion.

"Don't expect it to happen again." I answered teasingly, trying to put a smirk on my face, it dropped in seconds. Suddenly before my brother could stop me I ran to the window in a blur and opened it.

"_See you later brother."_ I said in his mind and fell out the window gracefully and changed into my crow form flying away. I knew wherever I was I would always protect my brother. No matter what, I would always protect my little brother.  
That room was getting to emotional and sentimental for my tastes. I had to escape while I could.

"_See you soon brother."_ Stefan replied in my mind, a hint of amusement in his voice. I couldn't tell if things changed between us or whether this annoyed me or not. So I gave into the rush of the wind surrounding me that rumpled my black feathers and stopped thinking for a while. Not bothering to look down so I could see the Shadows below me.

Not bothering to stay on guard. When your guard slips that's when they always strike. I should have remembered that. Instead I was reminded a few minutes later when a huge claw raked into me causing a large bleeding gash.

I changed back into human form involuntarily and fell from the sky into the forest surrounding the boarding house. A black tint at the edge of my vision and I was so dizzy I couldn't tell which way was the sky and which was the ground enough to land on my feet.

I was plummeting towards the Earth. Before I hit the Earth I gave into the darkness at the edge of my vision and I fell unconscious mid air.


	6. Sparks of Love

**The Shadows**

_**Previous: **_I changed back into human form involuntarily and fell from the sky into the forest surrounding the boarding house. A black tint as at the edge of my vision and I was so dizzy I couldn't tell which way was the sky and which was the ground enough to land on my feet.

I was plummeting towards the Earth. Before I hit the Earth I gave into the darkness at the edge of my vision and I fell unconscious mid air.

**Chapter Six: Sparks of Love**

**Bonnie's Pov**

Elena and I rushed out of the boarding house and to my house to pack everything I could. For hours we packed, talking mostly about Damon, and the Shadow's and what's going to happen.

Obviously we aren't going to Italy, we'll go with Damon to find whatever it is he needs to find. But wherever we may go it would be good to have my things with me, such as clothes, spell books, and anything else that we shoved in my suitcase.

Before James and Sara came and Damon's secrets were spilt Elena and I were already planning on coming over here to pack my things so it didn't take too much time and around six p.m we got into my car and raced back to the boarding house, anxiety with all the drama and adventure in the air.

As I hopped out of my small car we both met James and Sara outside who were just stepping out of the woods, back from their hunt.

We all headed up to Stefan's room as Sara complimented Elena on her hair and they shared secrets of how they got such beautiful hair while James teased them.

When we got to Stefan's room we found him pacing, a look of pure worry and terror on his face and the first thought that came to my mind was Damon as I saw he wasn't in the room.

"Where is he?" Sara asked immediately, her eyes wide in terror.

"We were having a brotherly moment and he left and he hasn't come back." Stefan explained with obvious worry in his voice and eyes.

"We have to go find him. The Shadows could've gotten to him!" James announced urgently. The room was filled with adrenaline and fear.

"Where would we even look? Damon's not very predictable!" Elena exclaimed a look of hopeless, desperation in her eyes.

"He can't have gotten far, he's still healing. James and I will search the town, you three go search in the forest. Stefan, call us if you find him," Sara announced and we all agreed ready to go and find him.

They ran off down the hall and out of the boarding house heading for town. Stefan turned to us and gave us a look that clearly said he didn't want us to go with him and get hurt but he didn't waste precious time arguing with us.

We headed out into the woods, silent and walking fast.

I shivered as a strange feeling of dread passed through me as we walked up along tail our eyes scanning everywhere searching for Damon.

A painful ache was throbbing through my heart as I thought about Damon, his wild midnight black hair and his dark eyes that could look into my eyes and make me feel dizzy and weak. I blamed the pain on stress and worry for him.

We walked farther into the thickening forest as we were headed for a fork in the trail. As we reached the fork in the trail and Stefan chose to take the left path I halted to a stop when my gut wrenched painfully.

Elena and Stefan stopped as well both with confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked looking around cautiously.

"We need to go this way." I answered simply and took the right path up the trail, my mind feeling dazed as I led them. We took the path up and over a hill and we were surrounded in trees. A break ahead led to a clearing and I felt my breathing stop as I looked ahead and saw a dark figure on the ground.

"Damon." Stefan whispered and shot forward at vampire speed to his fallen brother with Elena and me running behind.

It was Damon alright, his black hair was bloody and there were cuts all over his body and face.

"Damon! Damon, wake up!" Stefan shouted shaking his brother lightly.

A burning started in my chest and I felt tears start to pour from my eyes as I saw he was not responding. I knelt next to them, hoping I could help.

Stefan was whispering Damon's name as I closed my eyes, laying my hands on Damon's own cold hands.

Concentrating on him I transferred my energy into him, imaging him healing all the cuts being sealed.

It didn't work and I dropped my hands from his, sobs racking my body.

Despair filled my mind and at that moment I realized why I was so sad and it took my breath away. I loved him, I loved Damon Salvatore and now he is gone. I shut out the world around me, my body shaking and a deep burning anger rising. I wanted revenge. I know the Shadows had done this.

"Why so sad little witch?" I heard the whisper and opened my eyes to see Damon's piercing black eyes were gazing up at me weakly. All the cuts on his body were healed and he looked better. Though he was still covered in dried blood.

I let out a relieved sigh and so did everyone else. Stefan picked Damon up off the ground and held him close to him as Damon reassured him he was fine and that Stefan was an overemotional pussy.

I could breathe again and my heart fluttered in sweet joy. He was okay, he was alright and so was I.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! Did I say it enough times?**


	7. IMPORTANT INFORMATION REAAAAD!

**The Shadows**

**Author's Note**

_**So I'm rewriting this story and adding in a lot of stuff and writing it better so if you want to go see it the story is now called Shadow and is still under my pen name Death'sAngel18**_

_**I'll be updating there from now on and if you review I'll add in more chapters after I'm don rewriting it!**_


End file.
